Traducción: Tea Time ChatCharla a la hora del Té
by MaiaT
Summary: Original de Tangerine Asuka ¿Qué pasa cuando Mayura encuentra un libro de mitología nórdica? Mayura habla de su impresión acerca de los dioses nórdicos... como el malvado dios del engaño Jasshin Loki. Advertencia: LokixMayura
1. Prologo

**Notas de traductora: **Hola. Este fic no es mío, le pertenece a Tangerine-asuka, pero ella me ha autorizado a traducirlo. Si quieren ver el original en inglés, ingresen a mi profile y lo tengo entre mis historias favoritas. Me pareció un fic muy interesante, por eso me decidí a traducirlo. Espero haberlo hecho bien.**  
**

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Este es mi primer fanfic así que por favor perdónenme si hay algo incorrecto o está realmente mal. (Espero que no) Y, por favor perdonen mi gramática y vocabulario limitado y el mezclado tiempo gramatical que usé.

De todos modos, solo para darle otra vista a la historia… Mayura encuentra una enciclopedia de dioses nórdicos, diosas y cuentos y comienza a comentarla con Loki y el resto de los dioses. Esto toma lugar durante una fiesta de té llevada a cabo en la mansión de Loki. Oh, y es después del último episodio del anime donde Loki quería irse pero se quedó al final. Es probablemente una semana después de ese día…

Escribí esto basada en lo que he leído de Mitología Nórdica en el Internet. Así, que si hay algo incorrecto, siéntanse libres de corregirme.

Por último, NOTA: palabras en «……» son pensamientos. Y explicar algunos de los términos japoneses que use para mi historia:

Demo- pero, genki-enérgico, doushita no?-qué ocurre?, gomen nasai- lo siento, hidoi-malvado, oishii-delicioso.

Ok, basta de basura. A la historia… espero que la disfruten. Esta primera parte continua por tres capítulos… Traté de agregar más partes para Narugami y Hemidall y el resto, pero todavía viene a enfocarse mucho en Loki y Mayura. Así que dejaré al resto de los dioses a las siguientes partes…

RENUNCIA: Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece. Pertenece a Sakura-sensei. Pero bueno, para mi, Loki me pertenece, porq' ¡¡¡AMO A LOKI!!! Hahaha

* * *

**TEA TIME CHAT (CHARLA A LA HORA DEL TE)**

**PROLOGO**

Los dioses estaban teniendo una fiesta de te en el jardín de Loki. Aquellos invitados incluyendo a las norns (Nota de traducción: Las hermanas Norun según la traducción latina del anime)

–Urd, Verdandi & Skuld, Narugami y Freya (N.A: Si, es Freya, no Reiya. Lo siento, pero no puedo soportar a Reiya y su "Hai desu".) Bueno, y por los no invitados, debía haber sido Freyr y sólo Freyr. Pero Freyr gimoteó y rogó y forzadamente arrastró a Heimdall consigo.

Como Yamino estaba preparando la comida en la cocina, los dioses estaban dispersos, hablando en grupos. Loki estaba charlado con las norns, algo sobre sueños y sus significados. Mientras en el otro lado del jardín, Freyr y Freya estaban debatiendo acerca de sus perspectivas en el "Amor".

«_Esto es tonto. ¿Por qué dejé que Freyr me arrastrara aquí¡Es en la casa de mi archi-enemigo en la que estoy ahora!»_ Heimdall lanzó una ojeada a Loki y frunció el ceño. Era tan sorpresivo que Loki hubiera escogido quedarse en el mundo mortal cuando Heimdall había estado tan seguro que regresaría a Asgard (el mundo de los dioses) y barrer el infierno con Odin. Heimdall se preguntó si Loki estaba planeando algunos trucos. Después de todos, no puedes bajar la guardia cerca del dios del engaño.

_«¿Era por esa chica mortal entonces? Mayura Daidouji…» _En este punto, Heimdall notó que Mayura no estaba presente. Suspiró y se rindió de tratar de imaginar lo que Loki estaba pensando. Estuvo alegre que pagara su deuda a Hel, y que Hel muriera feliz, y que él pudiera regresar a la casa que compartía con Freyr. Aunque Freyr era extremadamente molesto con su constante gimoteo y compras, Heimdall se había acostumbrado mucho a ello para vivir sin ello.

Finalmente, la mesa estaba puesta y era la hora del te. Loki se sentó en la cabeza de la larga mesa rectangular, con Fenrir en su regazo y Punyan(E-chan) en su cabeza. Los invitados tomaron su lugar uno a uno. Freya y Skuld se apresuraron a los asientos más cerca de Loki, pero Freyr arrastró a Freya para sentarla junto a el y Skuld fue detenida por sus hermanas. Así que los puestos en la mesa: Loki a la cabeza de la mesa; a su derecha estaban Yamino, Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr y Freya; a su izquierda estaba un asiendo vacío, Urd, Verdandi y Skuld.

"Bien, entonces, comencemos con la fiesta de te". Loki comenzó a alcanzar la taza de te que Yamino le sirvió.

Yamino dio una ojeada al asiento vacío opuesto a él y dijo: "Demo Loki-sama" (Pero, Señor Loki)

"Ella probablemente esté tras uno de sus misterios otra vez". Loki respondió simple, sin un rastro de preocupación.

_«Así que sí la invitó. Bueno, por supuesto…»_ Heimdall sorbió su té. Entonces se detuvo de repente y miró su te, frunciendo el seño. «_¿Está envenenado?_».

Loki debió haber sentido los pensamientos de Heimdall pues sonrió arrogantemente con un centello en sus ojos.

"Doushita no?(¿Qué ocurre?) ¿Temeroso de que hubiera podido envenenar tu té? Tal vez lo hice… no puedo recordarlo¿sabes?

Freyr, Gullinbursti y Narugami, quienes habían estado devorando sus sándwiches, pasteles y té levantaron la mirada con cuidado y tragaron con dificultad, muy asustados para continuar.

Heimdall pasó a resplandecer amenazantemente a Loki e iba a disparar algo de vuelta cuando una aguda voz lo interrumpió.

"¡¡¡Loki-kun!!!"

Todas las cabezas giraron para ver a la linda y genki(enérgica) chica pelirosada.

"Mayura" murmuró Loki.

"Gomen-nasai!!!(Lo siento) Estaba un poco ocupada antes. ¿La fiesta comenzó¡¡¡Aahhh!!! Gomen, Gomen!!! (Perdón, perdón)" Mayura se apresuró a su asiento (el que estaba más cerca de Loki), y comenzó a tragar su té y comer su pastel de queso y fresas. (Con fresas y queso importados, por supuesto).

Loki estaba viendo fijamente a Mayura, inmerso en su pensamiento, antes de darse cuenta que estaba hablándole.

"… mucho! Loki-kun wa hidoi desu!! traducido: "Loki es muy malo"

"¿Eh?"

"Fuiste a resolver un misterio sin mí otra vez. ¡Ayer!"

"¿Eh? Eso es por que…"

"¡No me importa! Sea lo que sea, será mejor que me preguntes y me esperes la próxima vez¡No vayas corriendo o caminando por tu cuenta otra vez!" (Loki odia tener que desperdiciar energía en cualquier cosa así que él estaría caminando en lugar de corriendo).

El corazón de Loki dio un vuelco. Había detectado algo de miedo en la voz de Mayura. «_¿Todavía temerá que yo pueda desaparecer de nuevo?_» Pensó recordando la semana anterior, donde había decidido irse y Mayura estaba llorando, buscándolo por todos lados, y él había decidido quedarse al final.

Loki sonrió ligeramente y respondió: "Hai, hai. Lo que digas."

Él pretendió que no le importaba, pero se sintió tibio por dentro.

Freya y Skuld estaban disparando resplandores de muerte a Mayura, quien no parecía notarlo. Bueno, ella no había notado que una dama que nunca había visto estaba presente (i.e. Freya). Todo lo que notó fue Loki al inicio.

"Oishii!(¡Delicioso!) ¿No hay más pastel?" Preguntó Mayura.

"¡Hai! Puedes tener el de Freyr. Frey está dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea por Yamato Nadeshiko (**N.T.: **La princesa de sus sueños)" Frey sostuvo su plato orgullosamente.

"¡Kaitou-san¡No me dí cuenta que estabas aquí!" Exclamó Mayura.

Entonces, Mayura notó a una mujer con largo y rubio cabello, usando un vestido azul junto a Freyr.

"Kirei¡Eres tan hermosa¿Eres amiga de Loki¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Mayurá pió, con las manos cerradas juntas y su rostro descansando en sus manos, una mirada soñadora en su cara.

"¿Amiga de Loki¡Por qué tu…! Yo soy…" Freya comenzó.

"No seas ruda con la princesa de mis sueños!" Saltó Freyr de su asiento.

Los hermanos comenzaron a pelar. Mayura estaba aturdida, asi que, Loki comenzó a cambiar el tema.

"¿No dijiste antes que estabas ocupada con algo? Espero que no sea con algún problema¿o si?" Loki miró a Mayura cautelosamente.

"¡De ninguna manera¡Yo no me meto en problemas! No estoy interesada en problemas. ¡¡¡Mi pasión son los misterios!!! (Espirales en los ojos aquí, con cambio a estrellas un momento después) ¡Encontré un nuevo misterio mientras hacía mi proyecto con Koutarou-kun!"

"¡Ya comenzaste con tu proyecto¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo no sé qué hacer…" Comenzó a quejarse Narugami. "¡Y no tengo tiempo¡Acabo de conseguir un nuevo trabajo!"

Loki miró con arrogancia a Narugami y suspiró. "¿Qué clase de misterio es ese, Mayura?"

Mayura estaba burbujeando de emoción. "Se supone que debemos hacer un tipo de investigación sobre antiguos cuentos o leyendas. ¡Encontré este viejo libro sobre antiguos mitos Europeos¡Y el más grande misterio en esto es que está este dios que tiene el mismo nombre que tú! Fushigi mystery!!!!" Chilló Mayura. (**N.T. Fushigi Mistery: **La traducción real sería "Misterio misterioso" pero según el anime versión latina es "Es un misterio")

Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido. Todos alrededor de la mesa, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron fijamente a Mayura en shock. Narugami se atragantó con su comida.

Continuará

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Porfa, lean el próximo capítulo! Escribí todo como uno pero tuve que dividirlo en capítulos pues ¡era muy largo! Mayura va a hablar acerca de Jashin Loki (El dios malvado Loki) a continuación… sin saber que él siempre ha estado junto a él. ¡Yo soy una gran fan de LokixMayura!

Lo siento mucho por abandonar los otros personajes. Traté mucho de incluir más a Heimdall y Narugami porque ¡Me gustan ellos!

¡Así que, vamos¡Sigamos al siguiente capítulo! Largo, largo capítulo…


	2. Capítulo 1: Jasshin Loki

**Notas de traductora:**

Gracias a los que me escribieron reviews. No sé si quedó claro en el capítulo anterior, pero yo no escribí este fic, sólo lo estoy traduciendo. ¡Te gané, Little Red! Jiji, no, es broma. Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Flash back:

Mayura anunció que había encontrado un libro de mitología Nórdica y hay un dios que comparte un nombre similar con Loki. Todos están en shock.

RENUNCIA: Matantei Loki Ragnarok y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – JASSHIN LOKI (PRIMERA PARTE)**

"¡Y hasta el nombre de Fernrir está en el libro!" continuó Mayura.

Loki tragó saliva. Yamino, Fenrir y Puyan se veían muy, muy preocupados. Pero, Heimdall se rió en voz baja, pensando: «Esto podría ser interesante. Veamos como maneja a su chica mortal».

Mayura, si notar el cambio en la atmósfera, sacó un enorme libro y lo soltó sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Loki le hechó un vistazo al título: "La Enciclopedia de Mitología Nórdica: dioses, diosas y cuentos". Tragó saliva de nuevo.

"Erm… Mayura… ¿Has leido todo el libro?" Sondeó Loki nerviosamente.

"¿Todo el libro? Loki-kun¿Qué no ves cuán grueso es? No… yo sólo leí la parte más misteriosa… acerca del malvado dios del engaño, Jasshin Loki. Por que comparte el mismo nombre que tú. ¿Lo ves?" Mayura prácticamente brincaba sobre su asiento.

**Notas de la autora: **En este punto, me di cuenta que va a ser duro continuar la historia. La mitología nórdica incluye partes sobre Loki siendo castigado por la muerte de Baldur, y sobre el Ragnarok. Y algunas partes o son negadas o no han pasado en MaLoRa. Argh… bueno, Sakura-sensei cambió algunas partes, así que trabajen conmigo aquí… borraré algunas partes del mito original y solo hablaré sobre algunas areas. Mantengan en claro que el Ragnarok no ha ocurrido.

Asi que…

Loki comenzó de nuevo. "Tal vez no deberías leer eso. Es bastante sin absurdo"

"¿Mayura-san tiene interés en tales libros? Kawaii… Las chicas que leen esos libros son tan atractivas y misteriosas…" Heimdall sonrió con su mejor sonrisa a Mayura, un plan malvado en su cabeza.

Loki y Freyr miraron furiosos a Heimdall.

"Higashiyama-kun! No sabía que te gustaban los misterios. Loki-kun casi no tiene amigos(!!!) que les gusten los misterios" Mayura se sonrojó ante el halago de Heimdall y respondió alegremente.

Loki y Heimdall miraron a Mayura con la boca abierta y luego se vieron entre si con total disgusto y odio.

"Asi que¿qué leiste en el libro acerca de Loki¿Y qué piensas de él?" Heimdall le sonrió a Mayura de nuevo.

El resto de los dioses miró con interés a Mayura también, esperando que diera su respuesta. Loki se sentía un poco inquieto, miedoso, ansioso, preocupado… una mezcla de sentimientos.

Mayura dudó, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"¡¡¡Él es claro un malvado, desviado, mesquino, celoso, torcido, irresponsable, malicioso, ladino, irresuelto, desagradable, repugnante playboy y un gran adulador!!!" Mayura fue incapaz de de seguir pues necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

Todos alli, ojos muy abiertos y en absoluto shock. Heimdall también. Loki estaba congelado en su asiento, incapaz de moverse o hablar, su mente en blanco total.

Mayura volteó el libro a la sección sobre Loki y continuó, "Mira, dice aquí que él es de una raza de gigantes, pero se volvió hermano de sangre con Odin, el dios todo poderoso. Asi, él fue considerado un dios. Los otros dioses se cansaron y enojaron por sus constates trucos, pero no se atrevían a ir contra él por ser hermano de Odin. Jasshin Loki, el dios malvado del engaño, se hizo vicioso y astuto, y provocó la muerte de Baldur, el dios de la Luz, el Gozo, la Pureza, Inocencia, Belleza y reconciliación. Sólo por que estaba celoso de Baldur" Mayura se detuvo un momento "Me refiero a que, alguien que podría matar a un dios de luz no puede ser bueno¿verdad?"

Yamino, al ver y escuchar esto, trató de rectificar la situación. "Mayura-san, no creas todo lo que el libro dice. Es solo un mito¿verdad? Mitos son usualmente falsos por que no hay forma de probarlo.

"Eso es cierto, chica tonta." Gruño Fenrir. (Ladridos para Mayura)

"¡Pero es una enciclopedia, Yamino-san! La mayor parte de esto debe ser cierto" Argumentó Mayura "Y lo peor acerca de él… (Loki salió de pronto de su shock)… ¡es que es todo un playboy¿Son todos los dioses asi? Su primera esposa fue Glut, le dio dos hijas. Segunda esposa, Sigyn, le dio 2 hijos. Tercera esposa, Angrboda, le dio… ¿!Qué¿¿¡¡Un monstruoso lobo, una serpiente gigante y la diosa del Infierno!!?? Eww…" Mayura se puso pálida. Cubrió su boca como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento, observando la última linea, incapaz de leerla en voz alta. Se leía: 'El dios malvado también dio a luz un caballo de ocho patas, Sleiphnir, cuando usó su poder de cambiar forma para transformarse en una llegua para dormir con el semental, Svadilfari'.

Mayura se puso verde. Podía sentir el pastel, sándwiches y bocadillos recorriendo su camino hacia su garganta.

"Eisa, Einmyria, Narvi, Vali..." susurró Loki y tristemente. "Hel."

Yamino, Fenrir y Punyan miraron tristemente a loki.

"¿Eh¿Cómo sabías sus nombres? Estoy segura que no los viste en el libro" Mayura miró rapidamente.

"¿Eh?" Loki sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su frente.

Mayura frunció el ceño. "Estoy segura que no lo leí también"

2 gotas de sudor.

"¿Y bien?" Persistió Mayura.

3 gotas de sudor.

Por suerte, Yamino vino al rescate. Tartamudeando, dijo, "Bueno… Mayura-san, Loki-sama… Loki-sama… (se le prendió el foco)… lee mucho¿sabes? Así que sabe mucho, especialmente ya que el dios comparte un nombre similar con él. Ne, Loki-sama?"

"Ah.. Sou desu. Eso es cierto." Loki lanzó un suspiro en alivio.

"Oh, ya veo…" Mayura volvió su atención al libro.

"Pero Mayura-san, tenías razón. Ese dios malvado debe ser totalmente despreciable, malicioso y desviado. Él debería ser eliminado. Esta clase de dios merece morir." Heimdall agregó, sonriendo placenteramente.

Si las miradas mataran, Heimdall hubiera estado muerto para el momento.

Mayura asintió (para el horror y decepción de Loki), diciendo, "Podrías tener razón. Cielos, no quiero conocer a este Loki (enfatizando en 'este' y apuntando al libro). Es tan horrible. ¿Y hay tal cosa como dioses malvados? Creí que los dioses deberían ser buenos, ya que… bueno¡Ya que son dioses!"

A Loki se le cayó la cara. Se sentía terrible. ¿Qué era este sentimiento en su corazón¿Era… dolor¿Las palabras de Mayura lo habían herido?

Narugami se había limitado a comer a la velocidad de la luz, compitiendo con Gullinbursti otra vez. Pero entre bocados de sándwiches, farfulló: "Si claro. ¿Nunca quieres encontrarte con Loki¡Incluso lloraste cuando desapareció¡Por Dios!" WHAM!

Un plato se estrelló en la cabeza de Narugami. Él miró furioso a Loki.

"Itai! (¡Ouch!) ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" gritó Narugami.

"Cállate" Una mirada a los ojos de Loki y el malvado espiritu de muerte estirandose detrás de Loki fue suficiente para callar completamente a Narugami.

"Bueno Mayura, no nececitas preocuparte acerca de eso. Estoy algo positivo que Jasshin Loki no quere encontrarse contigo en primer lugar." Gruñó Loki "No, de hecho, estoy muy seguro que él no quiere conocerte."

«_¿Por qué estoy enojado?»_

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Mayura estaba perpleja.

"Por que es así."

«_¿Por qué me siento decepcionado?»_

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que tú puedes ser aún más caótica que él, y meterte en más problemas que él."

_«¿Por qué siento que debo defenderme?¿De justificarme ante ella?»_

"¿Huh¿Cómo sabes eso¡Yo no me meto en problemas¡Y definitivamente no soy tan malvada, despreciable, astuta y viciosa como él!" argumentó Mayura ferozmente. "¡Y para colmos, él es un fenómeno cambia-forma y cambia-sexo!"

"Baka! Ese es uno de sus poderes especiales. ¡Que lo hacen poderoso¡Y cuantas veces te he salvado de los lios que haces¡Y no te atrevas a decir que tus misterios no terminan siempre con un problema!"

_«¿Por qué siento que debo herirla en la misma manera que ella me… hirió?_»

Loki y Mayura se vieron ferozmente. Ninguno de los dos se veía dispuesto a retractarse. El resto de los dioses solo observaron el acalorado intercambio en silencio, poniendose un poco precavidos del resultado.

Mayura saltó de saltó de su asiento en un asalto de ira y azotó su mano en la mesa. "Bueno, al menos yo no voy por allí matando dioses o gente, y no le juego estúpidas bromas a otros, y yo no comienzo una guerra para iniciar el Apocalipsis. (i.e. el Ragnarok, el fin del mundo)!"

Pronto a responder, Loki argumentó, "¡¡¡Baldur no es tan bueno como se ve y las bromas son una forma de animar las cosas, Y YO NO SOY NI SERÉ RESPONSABLE DEL RAGNAROK!!!"

En el segundo en que las palabras estaban dichas, Loki golpeó sus manos sobre su boca, dandose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Bueno… gritado en el alto de su voz. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

"Esto es malo…" murmuró Narugami con su aliento.

"¿Nani¿Qué acabas de decir?" Mayura estaba totalmente perdida.

Largas gotas de sudor aparecieron en Loki.

Justo mientras ellos estaban contemplando sobre como responderle a Mayura, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y sus cejas se alzaron.

"Oh, dios mío. No puede ser. No puedo creerlo. Tú… tú…" Mayura apuntó su dedo a Loki, quien era presa del pánico y estaba aterrado de lo que ella iba a decir. Mayura estaba temblando. "tú… tú…"

Loki tragó saliva y observó horrorizado mientras Mayura remarcaba quién era él.

continuará

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Haha¿Mayura finalmente entenderá¿Descubrirá el misterio de Loki-kun?

LokixMayura: Loki está tratando de entender porqué siente dolor, decepción, tibieza… Quiero hacerlo sentir celoso¡Realmente me encanta la parte en que Heimdall besa a Mayura y Loki estaba petrificado! No puedo olvidar esa escena donde Heimdall besó a Mayura. ¡Ellos debieron haber enseñado más¡Y hacer que Loki se volviera loco de celos! Haha LoL. Sin mencionar la parte donde Freyr trató de salvar el Club de Misterio… Loki aparentó que no le importaba pero secretamente siguió a Mayura.

¡Amo LokixMayura!


	3. Capítulo 2: Jasshin Loki 2

**Notas de Traductora: **En realidad no tengo nada que decir así que sólo vuelvo a repetir que este fic no me pertenece, yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo y espero hacerlo bien. Por favor, cualquier comentario que quieran hacerle llegar a Tangerine Asuka escríbanme un review y yo se lo haré llegar. El fic aún no está completo en la versión en inglés, pero falta poco según la autora.**  
**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Flashback: Mayura anunció que había encontrado un libro sobre Mitología Nórdica y el gran misterio para ella es que el dios malvado comparte un nombre similar con Loki. Todos estaban impresionados y Loki estaba muy preocupado. De cualquier forma, Mayura les dijo a todos su impresión de Jasshin Loki, comentando sobre cuan malvado… (todo lo malo) que era Jasshin Loki. Así que Loki y Mayura comenzaron una discusión donde Loki accidentalmente publicó que él no iba a iniciar el Ragnarok. Mayura se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y estaba muy impresionada, en medio de señalar quién era Loki.

Notas de Japonés:

Demo: Pero, y "ne" es usado tanto para atraer atención de la persona a la que le estás hablando o puede significar "¿Verdad?" dependiendo de cómo se use.

RENUNCIA: Matantei Loki Ragnarok y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo las líneas de este fanfic me pertenecen.

* * *

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – JASSHIN LOKI (2)**

"Tú… Tú…" Los ojos de Mayura se abrieron con horror y reconocimiento.

La mente de Loki corrió junto con los latidos de su corazón._ «Oh no… ¿Qué voy a hacer?»_

"¡Tú te lo estas tomando como si estuviera hablando de ti¿Es por eso que estás molesto¡Oh no!" Mayura gimió.

"Eh??" El horror de Loki se volvió confusión. Numerosos signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

"¡Lo siento tanto! Yo no estaba hablando de ti." Se apresuró Mayura a justificarse.

Al entender las palabras de Mayura, Loki exhaló con alivio, como lo hicieron los otros dioses. Pero Freyr y Heimdall lo encontraron ligeramente interesante.

"Juro que no me estaba refiriendo a ti. ¿Te ofendí con lo que dije? Yo…"

"Mayura." Loki comenzó.

"…Yo estaba hablando del malvado dios Loki en la mitología nórdica. ¿Estás enojado conmigo¿No te irás a ir por esto, verdad¡Estoy muy…"

"Mayu…"

"…muy apenada!. ¡Perdón! No deberías tomártelo tan seriamente. ¿Estás molesto porque tienes el mismo nombre que él¿Este libro puede no ser verdad, cierto? Pero aunque tu compartes el mismo nombre que ese dios malvado, tú…" Mayura estaba divagando sin parar. Ella podía sentir el pánico dentro de si.

"¡Mayura!" Loki alzó la mano para detenerla de seguir. "Está bien. Estoy bien. Lo siento por ponerme tan agitado." Él se dejó caer sobre su silla.

Mayura decidió terminar su pensamiento final. "Loki-kun es diferente de ese dios malvado. Tú eres bueno, servicial, inteligente, fiable y bueno en muchas cosas, aunque no te gusten los misterios." Ella frunció el ceño en este último punto "Deberías tratar que te gusten los misterios¿Sabes, Loki-kun?

Loki sintió una pequeña sonrisa treparse a su cara.

«_Mayura es todavía… Mayura. ¿Pero por qué yo estaba tan enojado antes? Y estaba tan temeroso de la impresión de Mayura de mi.¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Y por qué me sentí tan feliz cuando me halagó al final¿Qué significará esto? También estaba ligeramente avergonzado cuando llamó al dios malvado un playboy»_

"¿Loki-kun? Daijoubu?" (¿Estás bien?)

Loki sintió la calidez invadiéndolo de nuevo. "Estoy bien…" Después de una pausa, continuó, "El libro está bastante correcto¿sabes? Jasshin Loki es en efecto malvado y lleno de trucos."

"No, está bien ahora. Yo sólo pensé que era un maravilloso misterio cuando vi que tenía el mismo nombre que tú. Pero de todos modos, no importa si es verdadero o falso. Nunca creí que los dioses existieran." Mayura cerró el libro y se limitó a beber su té.

«_Niña tonta. Realmente no sabe en lo que se metió. Diciendo que no cree en dioses cuando indudablemente está rodeada por tantos dioses. Y tomando el té con ellos también»._ Heimdall puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué no?" Skuld asomó su cabeza y preguntó.

"Bueno…" Mayura comenzó suavemente. "Ellos no escucha… Si ellos no escuchan a las oraciones… ¿por qué son llamados dioses¿Qué hacen en el cielo entonces?

«_Oh, eso es porque tenemos que deshacernos del dios malvado antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa»._ Heimdall pensó en responderle, pero cambió de idea. Él no debería hacer nada tonto en el territorio de su enemigo.

"Mayura-san…" Yamino susurró, sintiendo pena por ella.

Los dioses alrededor de la mesa tomaron en cuenta lo que Mayura había dicho. Ellos se veían un poco avergonzados de admitir que era parcialmente verdad.

Loki observó a Mayura con una suave expresión, diciendo, "Sí, estás bastante acertada acerca de eso. Los dioses ni siquiera pueden cuidar de ellos mismos, mucho menos cuidar de los seres humanos".

"Sip. Están algo fastidiados. Los seres humanos tienen más diversión pues son capaces de trabajar y manejar muchos trabajos distintos." Comentó Narugami con nostalgia. "¡Trabajar debe ser el principal propósito de la vida de uno!"

Loki puso los ojos en blanco ante Narugami otra vez. Pero, Verdandi estaba un poco impresionada.

Mayura dio una risita y exclamó, "La pasión de Narugami-kun por trabajar es admirable. Pero¡los misterios deben ser más importantes que cualquier cosa en el mundo!"

Mayura hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego ella continuó vacilante. "Demo(Pero), hay un dios… sólo un dios… en el que podría creer…"

Los dioses miraron a Mayura con curiosidad.

Heimdall frunció el ceño y volteó hacia Freyr, preguntando suavemente, "¿Además de nosotros aquí, hay otro dios en el mundo mortal? No me digas que Odin envió otro asesino."

Freyr saltó. "¿Entonces, mi princesa no estaría en peligro?"

Urd, Verdandi y Skuld se vieron entre si. "¿Tal vez deba invocar una predicción?" Preguntó Urd.

Loki estaba frunciendo el ceño y trabajando a través de todas las posibilidades también. "¿Quién es este dios del que hablas¿Y cómo sabes que él es un dios?"

"Oh, nos juntamos en el parque. Él me dijo que él es un dios y puede cumplir uno de mis deseos" exclamó Mayura.

Entonces el recuerdo lo golpeó. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado?

"¿Cómo se veía?" Preguntó Narugami, totalmente confundido.

Loki sonrió y volteó, mientras Mayura respondía esporádicamente, "Oh, él es alto, tiene el cabello castaño claro y unos profundos ojos verdes, y viste un traje Inglés con saco rojo".

La quijada de Narugami cayó. Los otros dioses estaban petrificados. Heimdall pensó que había escuchado mal a Mayura. En el caso de Freyr, él todavía estaba tratando de adivinar qué dios encajaba en la descripción de Mayura. Yamino y Fenrir veían de Loki a Mayura, luego a Loki y luego a Mayura… continuamente.

"¡¡¡Pero ese es… ese es…!!!" Narugami balbuceó, pero se detuvo antes de revelar algo que no debía decir.

"¿Loki-sama?" preguntó Yamino inquisitivo.

Loki fingió no saber nada y preguntó a Mayura, sonriendo malignamente. "Por lo que sabes, ese dios podría ser Jasshin Loki…"

"¡De ninguna manera¡Eso es TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE!" Mayura miró ofendida.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Loki.

"Eso es porque… porque… erm… porque ese dios a quien yo conocí es tan… tan… apuesto…" Mayura enrojeció intensamente, evitando los ojos que se habían fijado en ella.

Loki estaba sorprendido. Seguro, él estaba acostumbrado a tener mucha atención de las mujeres, pero… ¿Mayura? Ella sólo estaba interesada en sus misterios…

En ese momento, Loki notó que Yamino y Fenrir lo estaban viendo fijamente con una mirada incrédula en sus caras. Entonces, Loki se dio cuenta de por qué. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta¡él se había sonrojado ligeramente también!

Inquieto y avergonzado, trató de cubrir su expresión y miró decididamente su té.

"Pero, creo que no tendré otra oportunidad de verlo otra vez. Él siempre aparece repentinamente, y luego desaparece sin rastro… Espera… ¡No me digas que es otro misterio¡Fushigi mystery¿Deberíamos intentar el buscarlo, Loki-kun? Un viaje para buscar a un dios suena como un maravilloso caso misterioso para mí. Ne, Loki-kun?"

"¿¡Qué!?" Loki fue tomado por sorpresa y apresuradamente trató de pensar una forma de detener a Mayura.

"Aunque nunca lo viste¡yo podría dibujarte un retrato!" Mayura habló con entusiasmo. "¡Entonces tal vez él me concederá otro deseo!"

"Mayura, los dioses viven en el cielo… bueno, la mayoría de ellos lo hacen. No puedes simplemente ir a buscar a un dios. El dios viene a ti. Y tú no necesitas encontrarlo para que te garantice el deseo. Estoy seguro que él puede escucharte muy bien…" explicó Loki suavemente.

"Oh… bien entonces".

En este punto, Skuld interrumpió, preguntando, "¿Qué te hace creer en ese dios?"

Los otros dioses asintieron, indicando que la pregunta estaba en sus mentes también.

"Bueno… él escuchó a mis rezos… mi deseo…"

"¿Qué deseo?"

"Mi deseo de ver a Loki-kun otra vez". Mayura respondió tan suavemente.

Loki cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Solo entonces, Mayura comenzó otra vez. "Pero ese no puede ser Jasshin Loki. Definitivamente no, Jasshin Loki no se ve así"

"¿Dices que sabes cómo se ve?" Loki y Narugami exclamaron al unísono.

"¡Sip!. Dibujé un retrato de él."

"¡¡¿¿Eh??!!" dijo la mesa entera.

Mayura sacó una pieza de papel para dibujar y lo puso sobre la mesa. Loki se levantó para dar un mejor vistazo, y todos los demás lo siguieron.

¡SAS!

Al momento siguiente, Loki había caído de espaldas, derribado en el piso, como si hubiera sido golpeado por un poderoso hechizo mágico. Se estaba sintiendo extremadamente mareado y su cabeza dolía. Sus ojos eran espirales y su nariz estaba sangrando.

"¡¡¡Loki-sama!!!" Yamino y Punyan se apresuraron al lado de Loki.

"¡¡¡Papá!!!" Los siguió Fenrir.

A lo largo de la mesa, gritos ahogados y gemidos de sorpresa y horror.

Heimdall, Freyr y Narugami estaban riendo incontrolablemente, agarrándose a sus costados. Urd y Verdandi se veían muy preocupadas; Skuld y Freya estaban totalmente horrorizadas.

Mayura no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Miró de nuevo su dibujo.

Allí, en el papel, estaba un viejo con un desordenado y despeinado cabello negro que se miraba pegajoso y grasoso. Él tenía ojos rasgados y delgadas cejas y una larga y puntiaguda nariz. Él estaba sonriendo ladinamente, y Mayura había coloreado de negro algunos dientes, significando que estaban podridos. ¿También había algo amarillo?... no, eso quería ser un diente de oro a la derecha de su boca. Su piel estaba seca y arrugada, y tenía largos dedos con afiladas uñas que se veían como garras. La última cosa que notó era que estaba vestido con una túnica negra.

"¿Hay algo mal con mi dibujo¡No me digan que lo dibujé muy bonito!"

"Ma… Ma… yu… ra…" Loki murmuró incoherentemente.

"¡Ah¡Ya sé! Tal vez ese dios que conocí era Baldur u Odin. Loki-kun, tal vez tú deberías cambiar tu nombre a Baldur u Odin. Pero como Odin es el dios todopoderoso, él debe ser realmente viejo y severo. Es mejor usar Baldur, ya que es el dios de la Luz y el Gozo. ¿Qué piensas Loki-kun?"

Heimdall, Freyr y Narugami se rieron con aún más fuerza, al punto que estaban llorando y rodando en el suelo.

¿Y Loki?

Al escuchar las palabras de Mayura, Loki hizo una mueca de dolor antes de desmayarse completamente.

Era demasiado para el dios malvado del engaño. ¡Haber perdido totalmente ante una chica mortal!

Fin de la parte de Loki

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Haha! Fin de la parte 1 que trata con Jasshin Loki. Pienso que podría seguir la historia hablando acerca de Thor, Heimdall, Fenrir, etc. Tengo que escribir el primer bosquejo. Trataré de actualizar tan pronto como sea posible. Y definitivamente seguir con la LOKIxMAYURA-manía. Haha :D 

De cualquier forma, para la parte de la descripción de Jasshin Loki, creo que hay muchas distintas. Yo vi una foto en el Internet, pero n sé como describirlo. Simplemente se ve como un malvado y viejo hombre. Esos malvados demonios que van por allí engañando gente por sus almas persuadiéndolos dulcemente. Otras fuentes solo escribieron "agradable y guapo", citándolo de los Eddas. (Colecciones de libros sobre mitología nórdica).

También, sobre los hijos de Loki. Sólo mencioné los más importantes que son mencionados en muchas fuentes. No puse aquellos que son raramente mencionados. Una fuente mencionó que había engendrado un hijo con la esposa de Tyr y que quedó embarazado cuando comió el corazón de una mujer que quemó. ¡Hay tantos sitios sobre mitología nórdica! Pero son muy interesantes.

Pero, eso realmente no importa. Aunque la descripción del dibujo era evidentemente infantil (si, lo admito. Y está ligeramente tomado de Harry Potter – Snape. Mi hermana insistió que yo agregara el pegajoso y grasoso cabello), si tú fueras a verlo en los zapatos de Mayura, creo que es aún aceptable. Pues, el nivel de pensamiento de Mayura no es muy alto (aun así me encanta mucho). Ella es más tierna y divertida de esa forma también…

Argh… así que perdónenme si el final no es tan bueno. ¡Trataré de mejorar!

¡Gracias por leerlo!


	4. Capítulo 3: Thor

**Notas de Traductora: **Este fic es original de Tangerine Asuka. Idioma original: Inglés Estado del original: En proceso. Lo de siempre, lo legal.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí mi más reciente capítulo… tomó mucho tiempo por que realmente necesité buscar más información sobre Thor. Y después de conseguir la información, tuve que sentarme y pensar, y pensar y pensar Y pensar en una historia sobre Thor. Bueno, principalmente porque tenía que salir con algo gracioso, y pensar como si yo fuera Mayura… es difícil, y me di cuenta que no hay mucho que hablar sobre Thor. Hacer la parte sobre Loki fue divertido, ya que Mayura no sabe que "Loki–kun" es el dios malvado del Engaño, Loki.

NOTA: Si creo que Narugami y Mayura se ven compatibles. Y AMO los ojos de Loki… verde profundo… tan encantadores. (Corazones, corazones)

Notas de Japonés:

Daijobu?: estás bien (2) Kakkoii; cool

RENUNCIA: Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece!!!

Aquí va...

* * *

TEA TIME CHAT

**CAPÍTULO 3 – THOR**

Todos los dioses se habían recuperado de su risa o preocupación, desde el momento en que Mayura presentó su dibujo del dios del Engaño Loki. Bueno, al menos la mayoría de ellos lo habían hecho. Freyr estaba todavía casi muriéndose de la risa, Heimdall estaba riéndose disimuladamente; Narugami estaba tratando con fuerza de no reírse, pero de vez en cuando, una risilla se le escapaba.

Loki estaba descansando en su asiento. Yamino había estado tan preocupado mientras ayudaba a Loki a regresar asiento y fue dentro de la casa, regresando al jardín con un paquete de hielo en el siguiente momento. Así que ahora, Loki estaba recostado en su silla, sosteniendo el paquete de hielo en su frente. Tenía una gran JAQUECA.

Mayura fruncía el ceño preocupada por Loki, tratando de pensar que había salido mal. La última cosa que supo era que Loki se había desmayado al ver su dibujo, y la mayoría de ellos se habían reído muy alto. Honestamente, ella se sintió ofendida. ¿Su dibujo era tan malo? Claro que ella nunca había tomado lecciones de arte, pero ella no podía estar tan mal¿verdad?. Las reacciones de todos representaron un misterio para ella, pero estaba más preocupada por Loki en este momento.

"Loki–kun, daijobu(1)?" Mayura finalmente preguntó.

Loki no se sentía como para decir nada a nadie. No quería hablar. No aún.

Pero, pudo sentir como la preocupación de Mayura se posaba en él. Así que, después de un rato, respondió, "Si, estoy bien" Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

_«Haha! Esta chica de seguro hace un gran trabajo irritando y angustiando Loki. Aún mejor que yo…»_ Heimdall rió, pero sintió un golpe de celos. «_¿Por qué no puedo ser el ponga a Loki tan deprimido?_»

Heimdall decidió sacar el tema un poco más. "¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar sobre el dios malvado? Coincido contigo en que es un torcido, inmoral y feo fenómeno. ¿Quieres saber más acerca de él¿Sus acciones malvadas?

Loki abrió los ojos de pronto y se irguió en su asiento. «_Definitivamente voy a matarlo. Aquí mismo. Ahora_»

Pero antes de que Loki pudiera mandar a Mayura dentro de la casa por su seguridad, convocar a Laevatein Y pelear con Heimdall, Mayura respondió primero. Miró a Loki y sacudió su cabeza. "No creo que debería seguir hablando de eso. Loki–kun esta tomándolo realmente como algo personal. Eso es algo sin importancia, pero no quiero molestarlo más."

«_¿Sin importancia?»_

_«Bien… cualquier cosa para detenerla» _Loki suspiró y se hundió de nuevo en su silla.

Heimdall estaba decepcionado. Abrió su boca para persuadir a Mayura, pero ella había comenzado a dar vuelta a las otras páginas del libro. Y, Narugami tuvo que interferir.

"!Hey… lo tengo! Debería escribir acerca de la mitología nórdica para mi proyecto también" Narugami se veía como si hubiera encontrado oro, o mejor dicho, una tienda con el 80 de descuento en su delicioso ramen.

"¿Eh? Eso es robar mi idea" saltó Mayura.

"Pero estás escribiendo acerca de Jasshin Loki¿verdad? Yo escribiré sobre otro dios. ¿Está bien?" Narugami rogó "¡Te invitaré una comida!"

Mayura se iluminó. "¡Seguro¡Eso es bueno¿Por sobre quien vas a escribir?

La respuesta que todos esperaban llegó: "¡Thor!"

Loki suspiró. «_Él es tan predecible como siempre. ¿Cuándo terminará esto?_»

"¿Thor? Déjame ver…" Mayura volteó al índice y encontró Thor. "¡Aquí esta!... dice que Thor es el dios del Trueno y la Justicia. Él es el hijo mayor de Odin, y su madre es Fjorgyn".

"¡Sip¡Eso es cierto!" exclamó Narugami con orgullo. "¡La pelea por la justicia nunca termina!"

(Moviendo su silla)

Mayura frunció el seño "¿Cómo sabías tanto? No sabía que leías libros, no te ves como que tuvieras un interés en libros…"

"Oh, yo solo… encontré esto antes" explicó Narugami precipitadamente, volviendo a su silla.

Mayura se enterró en el libro de nuevo "…'Thor es el más poderoso dios en Asgard y era muy popular en el mundo mortal también. Había muchos templos construidos para adorarlo'… Oh… kakkoii(2)! Debe ser un dios genial y muy bueno para que tanta gente le agrade."

Narugami se sonrojó ligeramente y sostuvo su puño cerca de su pecho, exclamando orgullosamente "¡Por supuesto!"

(movimiento de silla)

Loki quería vomitar. Quería reír. Quería burlarse de Narugami con algo como "Si claro. Puedes tener una enorme fuerza pero no cerebro". O algo como "Los mortales sin cerebro aman a dioses sin cerebro". Él realmente quería. Él no quería escuchar a Mayura alagar a Narugami. Él no sabía porqué, pero simplemente no quería escuchar eso. De todos modos, sonrió.

"¡Oh¿Puede ser que no fue 'Baldur' a quien conocí, sino 'Thor?? Por que ya que él es tan popular y poderoso, debe ser muy guapo…" Mayura dijo, refiriéndose a… por supuesta ya saben a quien… Kakusei Loki.

Narugami sintió venirse en picada. «_¿Guapo? Era Loki a quien ella se refería. Loki es siempre popular con su apariencia. Popular con las mujeres, aún en Asgard ¿Cómo puedo compararme con él? Aún a Daidouji le gusta tanto Loki…»_

Narugami sintió un par de ojos viéndolo. Loki. Loki lo estaba viendo con una entretenida mirada en su cara, y le dio una grande y amplia sonrisa momentos después.

_«¡¡Argh!! Loki puede ver que estoy celoso de él… ¡Puede leer mis pensamientos¡Demonios!»_

Narugami miró a otro lado rápidamente.

Loki todavía estaba sonriendo. Adoraba cuando Narugami se sentía decepcionado y reacio a admitir él era mucho más apuesto y popular con las mujeres. Pero aún más estaba feliz que Mayura lo halagara otra vez. A ningún otro, sino a él."

Loki encontró a Mayura echando un vistazo al libro.

"Oh no… estaba equivocada. El libro tiene una descripción de Thor… y no suena como que sea bien parecido" dijo Mayura lentamente.

"¿Eh?" Narugami volteó hacia Mayura, tratando de frenar su urgencia de tomar el libro con sus propias manos.

"Thor es descrito como un enorme campeón de barba roja, usando guantes de hierro y un cinturón de poder, Megingjardir… Corre alrededor de la tierra media en su carro tirado por dos cabras Tanngniot y Tanngrisnir…"

El silencio llenó el aire.

(Más, más movimiento de silla)

Entonces, Mayura rió suavemente y dijo "Él–él… suena como un… (rascó su cabeza buscando la palabra apropiada)… cavernícola… prehistórico, al menos para mi.

"…………"

"……………………"

"………………………………"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!"

Loki y Heimdall fueron los primeros en explotar en risa. Pero se detuvieron tan pronto como comenzaron y se vieron fijamente el uno al otro.

Heimdall apretó los dientes, deletreando sus palabras lentamente "No te atrevas a copiar mis acciones…"

Loki plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro. "bueno, no pretendía hacer eso, Higashiyama–kun. Pero creo que es un gran movimiento… porque te hizo irritar… ¿verdad?"

Heimdall resplandeció. Afortunadamente para todos los demás, Freyr explotó en risa en ese momento. Su nivel de respuesta es extremadamente lenta¿ven?

"Ca…cavernícola pre–pre–histórico" Freyr difícilmente hablaba, mientras todavía se reía.

Loki y Heimdall se unieron en la risa mientras Verdandi comenzó a hablar por Narugami/Thor.

"¡Él no es un cavernícola¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Él es un tipo muy bueno y considerado… y no se ve tan mal…" Verdandi se sonrojó. Urd alzó las cejas.

Narugami, recuperandose del shock estaba a punto de estallar. Parecía no haber escuchado las palabras de Verdandi.

(Más movimiento de silla)

"YO NO me veo así. ¡El libro miente!"

"¿Eh?" saltó Mayura.

Loki paró de reír y advirtió a Narugami con voz amenazadora, volviéndose ligeramente protector con Mayura. "Vigila lo que dices…"

Loki entonces volteó hacia Mayura. "Él se refiere a que Thor no se ve así. Es solo que él adora pelear por la justicia también, por eso es que PRETENDE que es Thor algunas veces…"

"Oh ya veo… no me admiro que tenga tanto conocimiento e interés por Thor" Mayura estaba bastante convencida de la explicación de Loki, pero comenzaba a sentir que todos estaban actuando muy, muy extraño el día de hoy. Se deshizo de su preocupación y volvió a darle un vistazo al libro.

Narugami quiso continuar defendiéndose, pero Loki le había advertido, y no quería complicar las cosas revelándole su identidad a Mayura. Así que, se sentó y permaneció en silencio. Aún bastante enojado. ¡Si hubiera sido en el pasado, nadie habría sobrevivido la ira del gran dios Thor!

Loki se dio cuenta que Mayura había estado ojeando el libro y frunciendo la frente sin parar mientras trataba de leer la letra pequeña. Así, que decidió salvar su problema por leer.

"Thor era el único dios prohibido a pasar Bifrost por miedo a que sus relámpagos pudieran destruir el puente o que pudiera hacerlo arder por el calor de su presencia". Mayura levantó la mirada y frunció la frente. Loki continuó explicando: "Bifrost es el puente arcoiris que conecta Midgard, el mundo mortal, y Asgard, el mundo de los dioses."

El ceño de Mayura se relajó.

"Ellos temían m… a Thor tanto por que es muy poderoso. ¿Lo entiendes?" El orgullo de Narugami estaba de vuelta.

(De nuevo, más movimiento de silla)

Mayura permaneció en silencio.

"Se dice que el movimiento de las ruedas de su carroza creaban truenos" añadió Heimdall.

Mayura aún permanecía en silencio.

"Y él también es el principal enemigo de los gigantes al poder aplastar sus cabezas con su martillo" continuó Loki.

(alejamiento de silla)

Mayura todavía permanecía en completo silencio.

Todos estaban desconcertados. ¿Por qué la siempre tan habladora y entusiasta y vivida e irritante y activa chica estaba tan silenciosa de repente?

Verdandi no podía soportarlo más. "Bueno¿no hay nada que quieras decir?"

"Si… ¿por qué estás tan silenciosa?" preguntó Skuld, despreocupada realmente.

"¡Ya se! Debes estar muy impresionada para decir algo. ¿Verdad?" Narugami rió ampliamente.

(Movimiento de la silla otra vez)

Mayura cerró sus ojos.

"¿Mayura¿Hay algo mal?" Loki estaba muy, muy preocupado. Comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Mayura abrió los ojos. Se sentó recta y dijo seriamente; como si fuera una declaración o hecho:

"Thor es un total bárbaro. Un bárbaro cavernícola prehistórico."

continuará

* * *

Haha! Pensé que necesitaría mucho tiempo para escribir esto. Pero, vino a mí mientras lo estaba tecleando. Si, no escribí un bosquejo para este. Demasiado perezosa. Así que, perdóneseme si no es tan bueno. Tengo el siguiente capítulo planeado y será mejor, lo prometí. Por que estoy guardando la mejor parte a propósito. Haha! Habrá Mayura, Loki y Narugami… y Yamino… Si.

Y no me quemen por poner la parte de "Thor no es atractivo". ¡No fue mi intención! Eso estuvo basado en el rojibarbado, grande y prehistórico hombre de las cavernas que conseguí de muchas fuentes. Narugami ES bien parecido. Todos los dioses lo son. Loki, Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr… pero SI fue mi intención escribir que Narugami no es tan guapo y genial como Loki. Porque AMO a Loki. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo.

Así… hasta la próxima vez.


	5. Capítulo 4: Thor y Jormungarder

**Notas de la traductora: TEA TIME CHAT no me pertenece (Maia–chan). Su autora es Tangerine–Asuka. Idioma original: Inglés.**

**N.A **Notas que la autora insertó en el capítulo. **N.T: **Notas que yo como traductora inserto en toda la traducción.

**Notas de la autora: **Ahh… se me está secando el jugo… no puedo pensar… Recién tuve un fin de semana largo así que olvidé algunas de mis ideas tempranas. Y perdí mis notas sobre Thor y Heimdall… argh! No quiero tener que buscar información otra vez, así que usaré lo que quedó en mi cabeza. Y nuevas ideas han comenzado a formarse en mi cabeza justo ahora!. ¿Lo entiendes, cabeza¿Cerebro? Me estoy volviendo loca aquí…

Ok… hay que admitirlo. La impresión de Mayura sobre los dioses nórdicos es de alguna forma mi impresión. Pero noten que esa impresión está basada en lo que encontré en el mito original, no el anime. ¡Todos son tan cool en el anime!

De todos modos, aquí hay más de Thor. Después de Thor haré a Heimdall. Así que los fans de Heimdall aguanten unos cuantos días más. (**Notas de traductora: **Esto va por mi parte, porque ella ya lo escribió, pero yo no lo he traducido) Me pregunto si deberé escribir sobre alguien mas… ¿Freyr?

Como siempre, cualquier referencia equivocada a la mitología nórdica, por favor corríjanme.

Notas de Japonés:

Eto: Eh…

Megane: Hombre de gafas (i.e. Lentes i.e. Yamino)

Kisama: Un forma ruda de decir ¡Tú!

Bakarayou: Estupido idiota, (más fuerte que Bakaidiota)

Hebi: Snake

Kowaii: Scary

**DISCLAIMER: **Matantei Loki Ragnarok y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sigh… Loki

* * *

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**Capítulo 4: Thor (2)**

Mayura levantó su cabeza y miró al cielo. _«Extraño… Estaba tan soleado y despejado hace unos minutos…»_

Todos alrededor de la mesa, todos tenían sus ojos fijos en Narugami.

«???» Mayura dudó y se volteó hacia Loki diciendo: "Loki–kun, creo que va a llover. ¿No deberíamos entrar a la casa?"

Realmente el cielo estaba todo cubierto de repente. Todos tenían una idea de lo que había ocurrido excepto la despistada chica.

"¿NANI¿Qué has dicho¡¿Por qué has dicho eso?!" Narugami estaba exaltado. Se irguió y azotó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, sobre la mesa, hacia Mayura.

Mayura sus manos apretadas en puño cerca de su boca. Se veía intimidada y chilló: "Pero eso fue lo que sentí… digo¿un gran tipo rojibarbado, usando guantes de hierro y un pesado cinturón, y monta en un carro de cabras? Dios, suena como un loco suelto. ¡Y es tan destructivo¿Destruyendo arcoiris¿Destruyendo puentes¿Creando un trueno para asustar a todos? Gritando y encolerizando a todos, atacando a cualquiera que lo desafíe con su martillo… ¡Eso es tan bárbaro¡Él está trastornado!

¡SPLAT!

El rostro de Narugami cayó… sobre un enorme pudín de mango, que salpicó en la ropa de Mayura y Loki.

"¡Narugami–kun¿Qué ocurre? No puedes estar tan hambriento¿verdad¡Tú estás destruyendo el pudín en lugar de comerlo!" gimió Mayura.

_«Esta chica es malvada. Juro que Mayura Daidouji es malvada. Hablando así de mí. Y preocupándose más por el pudín que por mí. Diciendo que yo lo destruí… destruí cosas hermosas y sin olvidar que ella es más destructiva que yo. Debió pasar mucho tiempo con Loki… influenciada por su malvada aura… malvada, malvada, malvada» _Narugami había perdido hasta la fuerza para levantarse.

Loki abrió su boca listo para comentar, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

"¡Ahhh¡Mi pudín de Mango¡Hecho con mangos que ordené por correo directamente de Malasia!" gimió Yamino también con lágrimas saliendo a cataratas por su rostro. "Hice uno grande y planeaba cortarlo en varias porciones para todos…"

"¡Ahhh!" sollozaron Mayura y Yamino.

Loki los miró a ambos y estaba planeando silenciarlos cuando notó algo más.

"Yamino–kun¿por qué estás sentado allí? Creí que te sentarías a mi derecha, junto a Narugami–kun…" Loki miró hacia el espacio vacío a su derecha.

"¿Eh? Eto(1)… esto es porque… porque…" tartamudeó Yamino.

Narugami levantó la vista con su rostro cubierto por pudín de mango. "Si… ¿por qué estás allí? Incluso moviste toda la silla" murmuró aún en estado letárgico.

Yamino se encogió y forzó algunas risas. "Eto… esto… esto…"

Y Loki entendió. Bueno, ese era su hijo después de todo.

"Sólo quédate allí, entonces" Loki comenzó a sacudir cualquier remanente de pudín de mango pegado a su ropa.

"Eso es porque tiene miedo de cierta persona DESTRUCTIVA" resopló Heimdall.

Narugami se levantó súbitamente y gritó, "¡¿Qué¡Megane(2)… tú…!"

Yamino gruñó y pretendió reír una vez más "Jajaja, eso… no es verdad… no es verdad…"

"¡Mou… Narugami–kun¡Es suficiente! Yamino–san tiene razón de estar enojado después de que tú DESTRUISTE el pudín de mango en el que trabajó tan duro" reprendió Mayura.

Narugami se avergonzó. No podía soportar la palabra "destruir" una vez más. Se volvió a sentar y abrazó su espada de madera buscando confortarse.

"Ahora que pienso en eso… Narugami–kun¿no dijiste que esa espada de madera es llamada… Mi… Mio… eto… ¡Ah! Mjollner?" preguntó Mayura.

"Así es" Narugami miró tristemente a su espada "Es mi compañero"

"¿Pero ese no es el mismo nombre que el del martillo de Thor?" bromeó Mayura.

Loki estaba listo para responder a su pensamiento. "Eso es porque Narugami ama luchar por la justicia, como Thor. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, Mayura?"

"Oh, ya veo… eso es realmente admirable…" Mayura le sonrió a Narugami, cuyo rostro se iluminó instantáneamente.

"¿Lo es¿Ves? Thor es un dios admirable porque cree fuertemente en luchar por la justicia".

"Oh, pero eso no significa que pueda ir por allí destruyendo cosas. ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa? Es mejor que no lo idealices o seas como él. Barbárico, digo…" respondió Mayura en tono de advertencia.

El rostro de Narugami cayó de nuevo. Todos permanecieron en silencio, con algunos (como Loki) que se limitaron a sorber su té.

De repente "DIOS MIO" chilló Mayura.

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos a la vez.

"¡El libro dice que Thor y Jashin Loki son mejores amigos! No me sorprende que Thor no sea un buen dios, sino uno destructivo y barbárico. ¿Amigos con el dios malvado¡Eso debe ser malo!" Mayura se veía mortificada.

Narugami miró enfurecido hacia Loki con rencor en su rostro. Pero Loki sólo encogió los hombros en respuesta.

"Y dice que es un dios ingenuo, con frecuencia crédulo, y Jashin Loki lo guía por malos caminos…" añadió Mayura "Talvez por eso Jashin Loki era su amigo. O fue engañado para creer que Jashin Loki era bueno, o el dios malvado se amigó con él porque era alguien fácil de engañar…" lanzó Mayura entre sus "probabilidades".

Narugami se veía extremadamente ofendido ahora. Loki descansó su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano, los codos apoyados en la mesa, mirándose bastante desinteresado y pensando: «_no es mi culpa que él sea tan ingenuo»_

"Sí… él es un estupido, vale. Teniendo un amigo como el dios malvado y creyendo en él. Sólo un idiota podría hacer eso" comentó Heimdall sobre las palabras de Mayura.

"Hei-m-dal-l… KISAMA!!!(3)… voy a matarte. Por lo menos yo soy mejor que alguien que hace amistad con un despistado, idiota cabeza hueca. Eso es aún más estúpido" Narugami apretó sus dientes.

"¿Nani¡Te reto a que lo repitas!" Heimdall miró enfurecido a Narugami.

Los dos se lanzaron a esta competencia de miradas furiosas.

"¿Uh¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Heimdall¿Qué ocurrió?" Frey miró a Heimdall con preocupación.

"¡BAKAYAROU!(4)" Heimdall noqueó a Freyr de su silla echando humo.

"¡Ja¿Ves? Él es definitivamente un cabeza hueca" silbó Narugami, victorioso.

"Al menos es mejor que alguien que no sabe que está siendo usado…" escupió Heimdall de vuelta a Narugami.

"Kisama…" Narugami se preparó para otra "batalla".

"Si, Thor es estúpido. Y también tú, Higashiyama–kun" dijo Loki despreocupado, notando que Mayura estaba de nuevo en su propio mundo.

"¡Tú… demonio cambia–forma, fenómeno despreciable!" gruñó Heimdall, igual que Narugami. Se veía como que la pelea iba a sucederse.

"¡… él es irresponsable, olvidadizo y estúpido¿Incluso pudo perder su amada arma¿Un gigante la robó? Creí que él supuestamente era poderoso y fuerte. ¿Perdió con gigantes¡Qué inútil!" las palabras de Mayura alcanzaron a los tres dioses en un chispazo.

Narugami se veía avergonzado inmediatamente.

Mayura entonces rompió en risa. "¡Jajajaja¿Thor y Jashin Loki tuvieron que vestirse como mujer para recuperar a Mjollner¡Jajaja¿¡Thor se disfrazó como Freya, la diosa más hermosa para casarse con el gigante¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

El rostro de Narugami se sonrojó. Heimdall sonrió en triunfo.

"Mayura… ¿no has leído suficiente?" Loki se estaba sintiendo muy, muy cansado.

"¿Thor y Jashin Loki fueron engañados por gigantes¿Utgard Loki?" Mayura volteó hacia Loki "¿Cómo es que tu nombre es tan popular?"

"Es un genial nombre" respondió Loki descaradamente.

Mayura rió otra vez. "¿Fueron engañados por gigantes¡Jaja! Entiendo que Thor no tiene mucho cerebro pero¿el dios del engaño fue engañado¡Es ridículo¡Debería retirarse de su posición!"

Loki se atragantó y escupió. "¿Discúlpame? Eso…" Pero no sabía que decir porque se sentía avergonzado también.

Narugami estaba petrificado y una solitaria ráfaga de viento frío sopló detrás de él. Había oído suficiente de personas llamándolo estúpido. (**N.A: **efecto cómico, si no lo captan, soy un fracaso (**N.T: **O el fracaso soy yo))

_«Esto es entretenido. Esa chica podría no ser tan estúpida…»_ Heimdall estaba disfrutando sólo al observar a Narugami y Loki caer a los pies de Mayura.

Narugami sostuvo su cabeza baja.

"Thor es el mayor enemigo de Jormungard… ¿quién es ese? Veamos…" el rostro de Mayura se volvió pálido y continuó, su voz temblando: "Jormungard, la serpiente de Midgard, es una enorme serpiente que fue lanzada al mar por los dioses que estaban temerosos del hijo de Jashin Loki. Pero el monstruo creció tanto que fácilmente rodea la tierra. Yace en el profundo océano donde muerde su propia cola y envuelve a la humanidad…"

Mayura descansó su cabeza en la mesa, las manos sobre la cabeza. Era difícil tratar de descubrir lo que ella trataba de decir. "¡Hebi(5)… serpiente gigante… kowaii(6)¡Odio las serpientes¡Son espeluznantes y repugnantes y malvadas!"

Yamino sintió vergüenza y miró a Mayura con incredulidad. Aunque sabía que Mayura no sabía quién era él, se sintió herido.

"¡La única cosa buena que hace Thor es asegurarse que esa serpiente no dañe a nadie!" murmuró Mayura.

Yamino levantó la vista para ver a Narugami mirándolo fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío y un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal. Temblando, se levantó y gritó a nadie en particular: "¡Iré a traer más comida y más te!" Entonces, corrió hacia la casa con los brazos agitándose en el aire sobre su cabeza.

"Serpiente inútil" se burló Fenrir.

"Fenrir…" advirtió Loki gentilmente.

"Gomen, papá…"

_«¿Ahora Mayura desea que mi familia sea asesinada¡Qué despistada baka!»_ Loki ojeó a Mayura dándole palmaditas a Fenrir al mismo tiempo. _«Nadie va a lastimar a mi familia…»_

"Mayura¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?" solicitó Loki.

"¡Si, si! Suficiente de mitología Nórdica… es irritante" coincidió Narugami con Loki.

"Es bueno ver que ustedes dos sean tan buenos amigos…" rió Heimdall.

Loki y Narugami vieron amenazantes a Heimdall. En ese momento, Freyr levantó la mano meciéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su silla y preguntó: "¡Yamato Nadeshiko¡Basta de Loki y Thor¡Es el turno de Freyr… y Heimdall!"

Estrellas giraron alrededor de la cabeza de Freyr cuando Heimdall golpeó su cabeza con fuerza una vez más. "¡¡¡¡CABEZAHUECA!!!!" bramó Heimdall.

"¿Heimdall¿Hay un dios con ese nombre?" Mayura frunció el ceño ignorando la parte sobre "el turno de Freyr"

Loki sintió una sonrisa trepar en su rostro y Narugami tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro también. Se vieron el uno al otro un minuto y luego voltearon hacia Mayura.

"Mayura¿hay algo sobre un dios llamado Heimdall?" preguntó Loki con dulzura.

"Emmm…" Mayura volteó las páginas buscando.

Heimdall estaba petrificado. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

"Oh si, Heimdall… el dios guardián"

El mundo dejó de girar. Y Heimdall gimió por dentro. _«Esta chica es malvada. Definitivamente lo es…»_

Y eso era lo que todos pensaban también.

Fin de la parte de Thor.

* * *

**N.A. **¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! Finalmente lo terminé. No sé si es suficientemente bueno… no quería complicarme en tanta información sobre Thor o sería abrumante. Así que quité la parte sobre su esposa y sus hijos.

Freyr es gracioso. Y lento. Pero gracioso. Amo usarlo para hacer las cosas graciosas. Jajaja.

De acuerdo… haré la parte de Heimdall pronto. Muy estresada ahora… trabajo… TT

**N.T. **Lo mismo aquí.


	6. Capítulo 5: Heimdall 1

**Notas de Traductora: **En este caso deberían ser notas de publicante ya que yo no traduje este capítulo, fue mi querida lectora JB.376 quien amablemente tradujo el capítulo y me lo envío. Yo sólo lo publico y la autora es Tangerine–asuka quien autorizó su traducción.

Su Id de escritora es: 574533

**Notas de Autora: **Hola a todos otra vez, bienvenidos a Tea Time Chat. Soy Tangerine–asuka, su anfitriona para hoy. Lamento tano por el retraso de este capítulo (**N.T: **Yo soy quien lo lamenta)… Pero antes de que lleguemos a la muy anticipada parte de este show, hablemos de Mitología Nórdica. Personalmente, encuentro la Mitología Nórdica mística. Especialmente la descripción de Hel. Y amo la historia explicando porqué hay día y nohce… acerca de Hati y Skoll. Cuando Hati devora la luna, hay un eclipse lunar, cuando Skol devora el sol hay un eclipse solar. Entonces la gente los asusta creando fuertes ruidos con sus gritos y reclamos, y ellos escupen el sol y la luna respectivamente. Todo regresa a la normalidad.

Sin mencionar el Ragnarok. Pero es medio tonto que todos mueran. Me refiero a que ¿Thor mata a Jormungard pero muere por las heridas y envenenamiento¿Heimdall mata a Loki pero muere por las heridas? Es algo gracioso.

(La audiencia comienza a tirar tomates, huevos podridos y vegetales a Tangerine–asuka. Ella se agacha y se cubre temerosa, las manos protegiendo su cabeza…)

¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!Dejaré de parlotear ahora! En el último capítulo de Tea Time Chat…

La cortina se abre, revelando una gran pantalla, con las siguientes palabras en ella.

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragarok no me pertenece.

El film comienza a rodar…

* * *

TEA TIME CHAT 

Capitulo 6, Heimdall(1)

"Heimdall, el guardián de Bifrost, la única entrada de Asgard, es el vigilante de los dioses." Mayura hizo una pausa.

Heimdall se congeló en su asiento, incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera esperar a que la chica continuara. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y, por primera vez en su vida, necesitaba ayuda.

"Genial...¿un guardián? Hmm...suena como un ángel guardián. Alguien que protege a todos los demás..." Comentó Mayura en tono soñador, pensando en blancas nubes esponjosas y alas blancas de ángeles. Blanco puro.

Heimdall estaba sorprendido «_¿Un ángel? Eso es lindo...quizás el libro no dice mucho sobre mi...»_ Se percató de que, en el otro lado de la mesa, Narugami estaba pasmado y Loki lo miraba muy desilusionado, furioso, y...¿era eso un dejo de celos? Sonrió con satisfacción.

Pero supo que aún no estaba a salvo cuando Mayura continuó: "Heimdall es el hijo de Odin y...¿nueve gigantas¿NUEVE¿NUEVE combinadas para tener UN solo hijo? Oh, dios mío...¿cómo lograron hacer eso?" la cara de Mayura se puso verde. Se sintió completamente asqueada. "¿Cada giganta proveyó de diferentes partes de su cuerpo? Esto es enfermizo..."

Loki y Narugami se sintieron ligeramente más satisfechos con las palabras de Mayura esta vez. Junto con Freyr (quien se recobró rápidamente del golpe de Heimdall) se preguntaban como nueve gigantas crearon a un solo Heimdall. Entonces, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: «_Un Heimdall es suficiente. Si fueran nueve Heimdalls..._» Sus caras se pusieron verdes.

Loki imaginó tener que pelear con NUEVE Heimdalls «_Totalmente desastroso...nueve de ellos molestándome para que les regrese sus ojos derechos robados, cuando no tengo ninguno conmigo..._» Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de nueve Heimdalls corriendo detrás de él.

Narugami imaginó tener NUEVE Heimdalls burlándose de él, recitando "Thor es un bárbaro destructivo". Se estremeció, tratando de pensar en algo que no fueran los nueve Heimdalls rodeándolo, sonriéndole, tratándolo con desdén.

La cara de Freyr se puso verde imaginando NUEVE Heimdalls regañándolo y pegándole en la cabeza. Pero unos segundos después, imaginó tener nueve Heimdalls...llevando a nueve Heimdalls de compras con él. ¡Podría comprar muchos, muchos, muchos más rollos de papel de baño y sandías¡NUEVE veces más¡Era un maravilloso sueño! En su burbuja de fantasía, estaba llevando a los nueve Heimdalls de compras con él...

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia Freyr, quien reía tanto que sus ojos se habían reducido a dos finas líneas, aparentemente todavía en su mundo de sueños.

"Oniisama¿qué te sucede?" preguntó Freya, con una mirada de indignación en su cara.

Cuando Freyr continuó riendo sin responderle, Freya decidió que sería mejor alejarse de él, pensando que al fin se había vuelto loco (aunque él siempre fue de mente pequeña)

Heimdall se encogió para sus adentros.

"Heimdall nació al final del mundo, y creció gracias a la fuerza de la tierra y el agua del mar y la sangre de un jabalí" Mayura dejó el libro un momento. Tenía una expresión meditabunda en su rostro, que se transformó en preocupación "Pobre Heimdall...¿tuvo que beber la sangre de un jabalí¿Estaba bien nutrido? Creí que todos los bebés bebían leche... "

"... ... ... ..."

Casi inmediatamente, toda la gente en la mesa estalló en carcajadas. Ni siquiera las Norns resistieron el hecho de pensar en el bebé Heimdall chillando y llorando por su biberón. Narugami estaba golpeando la mesa con su mano derecha, asfixiándose con su risa: "Heimdall...bebé...leche..."Puso su mano izquierda en su estómago, intentando aliviar el dolor en el que había derivado su risa incontrolable.

"Awww...¿no es eso lindo, Higashiyama-kun?" Loki sonrió abiertamente, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos verde profundo.

"Kisama...(forma muy ruda de decir "tú")" Heimdall frunció el ceño, con una oscura mirada en su ojo, listo para abalanzarse sobre Loki y triturarlo en pedacitos.

"¿Qué tiene de malo, Higashiyama-kun¿No crees que los bebés son lindos? Y un bebé dios como Heimdall sería muuuuuuuy lindo" Loki continuó mofándose de Heimdall, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "muy"

Narugami palmeó la espalda de Heimdall, tratando de hacerlo relajarse. Pero se sintió más como un golpe para Heimdall, ya que Narugami seguía ríendose, y había usado más fuerza de la necesaria. Hizo que Heimdall se cayera de bruces sobre la mesa.

Asfixiado por las "palmadas" de Narugami, impactado y furioso, Heimdall se recuperó de esa postura embarazosa, y se volvió para mirar enfurecido a Narugami "¡KONO YARO! (tú, bastardo) ¡Saca tus mugrosas y bárbaras manos de mi!" Tronó Heimdall.

"¿Qué dijiste, BEBÉ?" Gritó Narugami directo a la cara de Heimdall, con su voz casi ensordecedora.

"Ey, ey, ustedes dos...dejen de actuar como niños pequeños..." dijo Loki, tratando de calmar a los embravecidos dioses. Pero todos captaron el insoportable sarcasmo que salió de su boca. Entonces, Loki hizo un comentario suave: "Un bárbaro no es mejor que un bebé y viceversa"

Al mismo tiempo, Narugami y Heimdall estaban listos para cortar la cabeza de Loki por aquello.

"Si...no entiendo ¿por qué ustedes, chicos, están tan enfadados?...sólo hablaba de los dioses de este libro..." murmuró Mayura con cautela, con dudas acerca de la guerra entre Loki, Narugami y Heimdall. Su confusión crecía más y más.

Heimdall quiso callar a Mayura, para detenerla y que no leyera nada más del libro. Consideró varias maneras de hacer aquello: «_Podría romper el libro (lo que me haría lucir como un...bebé), dejarla inconsciente o hacerle un hechizo (y enfrentar, luego, la cólera de Loki), o..._» una malvada sonrisa apareció en la cara de Heimdall _«Besarla. Eso la dejaría incapacitada para hablar»_

Pero antes de que pudiera poner su plan en acción, unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de él. Heimdall estaba sorprendido y alarmado, y su cuerpo se puso tenso. No tenía una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando, y estaba muy impactado para reaccionar. Los brazos alrededor de Heimdall lo apretaron más, y empezaron a mecerlo.

"¡Heimdall¡Eres tan kawaii (tierno)¡Freyr ama al bebé Heimdall¡Deja que tu hermano mayor, Freyr, te ayude a buscar algo de leche¡Mi Yamato Nadeshiko tiene razón! Necesitas más nutrición...así dejarás de ser tan gruñón" Freyr abrazó a Heimdall, fuerte y cariñosamente.

Heimdall EXPLOTÓ. Un ENSORDECEDOR sonido se escuchó por todo el jardín, por toda la mansión y por toda la ciudad, más fuerte y aterrador que el trueno que estalló en la peor tormenta que jamás hayas conocido.

...(censurado)...

Muy lejos, en el templo, el papá de Mayura saltó y miró al cielo cuando escuchó el ruido. "¿Una tormenta? Que extraño...el reporte del tiempo decía que estaría soleado hoy..." Meditó para sus adentros y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sus tareas.

(Lo que le haya pasado a Freyr lo dejo librado a su imaginación. Pero a juzgar por la reacción de Heimdall, no puede ser nada bueno...)

Mayura miró boquiabierta al chico de cabello violeta. No podía creer lo que le había hecho al ladrón fantasma... «_Pero, bueno...creo que Kaitou-san es demasiado raro...¿llamando Heimdall a Higashiyama-kun? Supongo que Higashiyama-kun estaba muy frustrado con el absurdo parloteo de Kaitou-san. Pobres de ellos...me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Kaitou-san...misterio..._»

Mayura se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro, al mismo tiempo que Heimdall sintió de nuevo angustia y vergüenza.

"Heimdall tiene brillantes dientes dorados. Posee el cuerno Giallar, su caballo es Gulltop y su espada es Hofund. Es del tipo fuerte y silencioso, y, para concluir, es muy inteligente. Aesir lo consideraba el más hermoso y prudente entre ellos. Ooohh...¡suena tan genial¡Los tipos fuertes y silenciosos son los tipos misteriosos! Me está empezando a gustar este dios. ¡Es como un ángel!" chilló Mayura con entusiasmo.

Heimdall comenzó a relajarse. _«Bien...al fin dejó de hacer comentarios idiotas»_

Loki frunció el ceño. No le gustaba escuchar a Mayura comparando a Heimdall con un ángel y desestimándolo a él como a un demonio. Se había sentido victorioso cuando, ingenuamente, Mayura avergonzó a Heimdall, pero ahora que ella había revertido la situación comparándolo con un ángel, se sintió frustrado e indignado. «_Si Heimdall fuera un ángel, el sol saldría por el oeste..._»

Freya pensó que esa era la oportunidad para desviar la atención de Loki, de Mayura a ella. "Eso es lindo, Mayura-san. Pero, si es por mi, prefiero a Jasshin Loki. No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es. Es más parecido a un ángel que nadie. Aunque un ángel juguetón..." Le guiñó un ojo a Loki.

Mientras, Mayura estaba soñando con el "angelical Heimdall" y no escuchaba las palabras de Freya. Opuestamente, Narugami le gruñía a nadie en particular: "¿Primero, se enamora del dios que ella no sabe que es Loki, y ahora, elogia a Heimdall por su belleza y su carácter...? Esta chica es tonta..." Su tono cambió de uno rencoroso a otro verde de envidia: "Asi que, en conclusión¡¿Loki y Heimdall son bien parecidos para ella, pero yo sólo soy un bárbaro¡Argh¡Me aseguraré de que los mortales reescriban ese libro cuando vuelva a Asgard!"

Mayura salió de su fantasía y continuó leyendo: "Probó su inteligencia cuando tuvo la idea de mandar a Thor a Jotunheim para salvar a Mjollner del gigante Thrym. Esto ayudó a detener a Thor de causar destrucción y crear caos con su incontrolable cólera, y salvó a Freya de casarse con Thrym. Wow...¡él es realmente inteligente, genial, bien parecido, dulce y caballeroso!"

Heimdall cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Loki murmuró entre dientes: "Si, es cierto. Si fuera tan inteligente, no hubiera perdido su cosa preciada y no hubiera venido a pedírsela a quien no la tiene. Es un verdadero estúpido, un gran TONTO..."

Heimdall giró su cabeza hacia Loki. "Voy a matarte..."

Loki, quien echaba humo frente a la descripción de Mayura de Heimdall, estaba feliz de quitarle los reflectores. Estrechó sus ojos, provocándolo a que lo intentara.

"Ey, ey. Traten de no pelear. Eso es demasiado violento. Pensé que ustedes eran caballeros..." Se burló Narugami, feliz de tener la oportunidad de devolver las bromas a los dos llamados dioses bien parecidos. Rió, deseando recobrar su orgullo.

Pero Freya, quien saltó a la defensa de Loki inmediatamente, le devolvió el golpe a Narugami: "¿De verdad¿Y quién fue el idiota que perdió su martillo y trató de darle una mujer a un monstruo para recuperarlo¿Eso es caballeroso?" Levantó su ceja mirando a Narugami, quien se puso rojo de vergüenza y escondió su cabeza.

"Tal vez debo enfocarme en Heimdall para mi proyecto, en lugar de Jasshin Loki...¡asi podré mostrarles a todos lo fabuloso que es Heimdall-sama!" La cara de Mayura se iluminó, ignorando los comentarios filosos que cruzaban la mesa.

"¿Heimdall...-sama?" dijeron Loki, Narugami, Fenrir, E-cchan, Freya, Skuld, Verdandi, Urd y Heimdall a coro, impactados.

Eso congeló a Loki. Algo le quemaba por dentro, algo más que la ira¿era eso...envidia? Sintió pánico. Estaba confundido con sus propios sentimientos, pero sintió, de alguna manera, que debía cambiar la impresión de Mayura acerca de Heimdall, de un dios bueno a uno completamente malo. «_Mayura no puede admirar a Heimdall...No..._»

"Mayura, no confíes en lo que el libro dice. No es enteramente cierto y es sólo un lado. Tiene más puntos malos que buenos" dijo Loki, nervioso

"¿Eh? Pero Heimdall-sama suena como un verdadero dios para mi..."

"¡No, no¡Créeme¡En realidad, es un maquinador, malvado, loco, terco y patético dios!"

Heimdall lanzó una mirada de ira cuando Loki dijo aquello.

"¡Pero eso suena más como Jasshin Loki!" protestó Mayura, protegiendo a su "Heimdall-sama"

Loki sintió un dolor insoportable en su corazón y, al mismo tiempo, una total decepción. _«Mayura...»_ Perdió su fuerza y sus palabras.

Mayura estaba extrañada por las palabras de Loki. «_¿Por qué se ve tan afectado? No he hecho nada..._» Se sumió en profundos pensamientos, tratando de darse cuenta de que estaba mal.

Heimdall, testigo de la conversación entre Loki y Mayura, rió por lo bajo. "Tal vez deberías dejarme a tu chica mortal...tal parece que le gusto más..."

Loki le lanzó una mirada que decía: "¡No te atrevas!"

Mayura frunció el ceño y rascó su cabeza, incapaz de entender la reacción de Loki, y la razón por la que todos se comportaban tan extraño desde que había comenzado a hablar sobre el libro. Miró a Loki, intentando comprender algo.

Loki suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado y deprimido: «_Este es un día muy, muy, muy largo..._»

En ese momento, Freyr re-apareció en la escena, trepando silenciosamente a su silla, y alejándose de Heimdall (que le lanzó una mirada de "inténtalo de nuevo y verás"). Su cabeza estaba repleta de grandes bultos y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Pobre Freyr...¿Mayura causará otro desastre?

Continuará...

* * *

Comienzan a rodar los créditos:

Orgullosa autora y guionista de "Tea Time Chat" --- Tangerine Asuka

Traducción de este capítulo: JB.376

Publicado por: MaiaTranslater

¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!!! Abrazos

Notas de Autora: El próximo capítulo será más interesante. Creo, porque siempre mantengo las mejores partes para el final.

FIN

Las cortinas caen marcando el final del Show. Algunos en la audiencia gruñen en protesta (Espero o ¿mis oidos me juegan trucos?) mientras otros se levantan y se van...


	7. Chapter 6: Heimdall 2

**Notas de Traductora: **Después de muuuuucho tiempo, y a pesar de que este capítulo lo tenía hace tiempo porque Yuki-dono lo había traducido y me lo había mandado, lo subo hasta ahora pues he recobrado los deseos de terminar de traducir este fic, ya he avanzado bastante con el próximo capítulo. De igual forma, no será tan seguida mi actualización para darle un poco más de tiempo a Tangerine para que se digne actualizar (lo dudo, pero aún hay que conservar la esperanza).

* * *

Capitulo 7, Heimdall 2

"¡Ah¡Ya se porque a Loki-kun no le gusta Heimdall!" Mayura salió de pronto de sus profundos pensamientos, radiante como si hubiera ganado un premio. "¡El libro dice que Jasshin Loki y Heimdall son eternos archi-enemigos! Así que, como Loki comparte el mismo nombre con Jasshin Loki, considera a Heimdall como su enemigo también. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Loki-kun?" Mayura estaba realmente orgullosa de su conjetura, segura de que era una buena detective.

_«Que ingenua...»_ fue el pensamiento de mucha gente.

"Pero, Loki-kun, debes aceptar que Jasshin Loki es malvado. Así que Heimdall-sama sólo está luchando por la justicia, de forma diferente que Thor, quien dice hacerlo pero es amigo del dios malvado...¿Heimdall-sama no es sencillamente divino¡Espero que derrote a Jasshin Loki! Así, todos estaremos a salvo del...eh...¿cómo era¡Ah¡Ragnarok!"

"Si. Acepto que Jasshin Loki es malvado, pero definitivamente no es responsable por el Ragnarok. Además, el débil de Heimdall jamás podrá derrotar al gran Jasshin Loki..." soltó Loki, irritado.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Heimdall frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente, y una amenazadora aura se cernió a su alrededor.

Las comisuras de los labios de Loki se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna y arrogante, con un aura oscura circundándolo también. "Seguro, apostaría mi vida por ello."

Se tensaron en sus asientos y estrecharon sus ojos, sin apartar la mirada del otro, esperando el momento correcto para atacar.

"¡Ahhhh!"

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Ayuda!"

"¡Ten cuidado!"

Freyr se estrelló contra Freya; las Norns se incorporaron y se alejaron a una distancia segura de la mesa; Fenrir aulló y brincó del regazo de Loki; Mayura saltó asustada, tratando de evadir las misteriosas chispas. Narugami, siendo el que estaba sentado entre Loki y Heimdall, se llevó la peor parte. Fue impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo de su silla y golpeando su cabeza, con un fuerte "¡THUMP!", maldiciendo incoherentemente: "¡Chicos! Como se atreven...yo no...ustedes...hice nada...nada...ustedes..." Entonces, se desmayó.

Aparentemente, la tensión entre Loki y Heimdall fue tan intensa que provocó chispas fuera de control, que se dispararon hacia todas partes.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" gritó Mayura, apretando la enciclopedia de mitología nórdica fuertemente contra su pecho, protegiéndola de las chispas. "Misterio...¡ah¿No me digan que fue Heimdall-sama enviándome una señal para probar que realmente existe¿Aunque yo haya dicho que no creo en los dioses? O mi...¡Heimdall-sama existe realmente!"

Subió su cabeza, mirando al cielo, llena de entusiasmo, moviendo su mano como loca y gritando: "¡Hola Heimdall-sama¡Watashi wa Mayura Daidouji desu¡Soy Mayura¡Me encantaría conocerte¿¡Puedes bajar aquí¿¡Heimdall-sama!?"

Loki estaba hirviendo, poniéndose más furioso a cada minuto.

"Parece que te GANÉ en la batalla por tu chica mortal. Realmente le gusto más...nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá cambiar eso...admite que PERDISTE" se mofó Heimdall, sonriendo triunfal.

Mayura seguía gritándole al cielo con pura euforia. Las Norns sudaron una gotita frente a la visión que tenían delante.

Sin embargo, la ira de Loki llegó a su punto de ebullición. Como no podía usar sus poderes frente a Mayura, arremetió contra Heimdall, comenzando una pelea y destrozando platos y tazas en el proceso. Cualquier movimiento que los dos dioses realizaran, no se veía claramente por el polvo y el humo que resultaron de la pelea.

"¡Loki-sama!" Yamino apareció de nuevo en el patio, trayendo una bandeja de galletas con chispas de chocolate, horrorizado frente a la escena que tenía delante.

"¿Eh?" Mayura salió de pronto de su trance al oír la aturdida voz de Yamino. Extrañada miró alrededor, y vio la desagradable pelea entre Loki y Heimdall. "¿EH¡Loki-kun¡Higashiyama-kun¿Qué están haciendo¡Deténganse de una vez!"

Y con eso, Mayura agarró a los dos dioses de sus cuellos, levantándolos y alejándolos del otro. Ellos seguían tratando de llegar a la garganta de su rival...

Desaprobando fuertemente su conducta, Mayura tronó: "¡Deténganse ahora mismo!"

Y pararon, aunque de mala gana.

"Mou...¿Qué pasó?" empezó a preguntar Mayura, empujando a Loki y Heimdall de nuevo a sus asientos, y luego parándose entre ellos.

"... ..."

"Un idiota estaba siendo un mal perdedor..." dijo secamente Heimdall

"Correcto. Yo empecé y no pudiste ocuparte de mis ataques..." escupió Loki en respuesta "Perdedor".

"¿Qué¡Tú...!"

"¡Suficiente!" interrumpió la pelea Mayura, enfadada "No se que pasó, pero no deberían pelear en mitad de una fiesta. Y lastimar al inocente de Narugami-kun en el proceso es imperdonable..." Se volvió a mirar al inconsciente Narugami, quien sangraba por la frente y la nariz. Tuvo la mala suerte de estar justo en el medio de Loki y Heimdall, así que recibió una paliza durante la pelea.

"¡Pelear no es una cosa buena y no resolverá nada!" Mayura parecía tan madura que captó súbitamente la atención de Loki y Heimdall. "Se que siguen siendo NIÑOS, pero algún día tendrán que crecer...(Heimdall y Loki miraron boquiabiertos a Mayura, conmocionados y avergonzados de ser sermoneados por una chica ingenua...y por ser llamados ¿¡NIÑOS!?)...es mejor charlar tranquilamente las cosas, y no recurrir a la violencia ¿Entendieron? No es como si ustedes tuvieran una profunda enemistad llena de odio ¿cierto? (Gotita) Así que discúlpense con el otro¡rápido!"

Todos miraron fijamente a Mayura sorprendidos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

«_No sabía que Mayura-san era tan madura»_ se alegró Yamino «_Sugoi _(genial)_...nunca podré ser como ella..._»

_«Sobre mi cadáver...»_ Loki miró lleno de odio a Heimdall, con profundo resentimiento en sus ojos.

_«Ni en un millón de años...»_ Heimdall le devolvió la misma mirada

Mayura desplazó su mirada de Loki a Heimdall, de un lado a otro. Cuando vio que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, se puso furiosa. "¡Ahora, ahora! Dejen de comportarse como niños de primaria. Loki-kun, creí que eras más adulto. Siempre eres tan maduro y sereno. ¿Qué estás esperando? Discúlpate con Higashiyama-kun."

"¿Eh¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?" replicó Loki

"¡No sólo tú¡USTEDES DOS!" tronó violentamente Mayura, enfadándose cada vez más "¡AHORA!" gritó ensordecedoramente, sorprendiendo a todos y despertando al inconsciente Narugami.

Loki y Heimdall saltaron con sorpresa, y sudaron una gotita frente a la oscura mirada que les lanzaba Mayura.

"Bi...bien...lo siento..."

"Ah...lo...lo siento..."

Rieron forzadamente, pretendiendo haberse perdonado.

"¡Así está mucho mejor! Ahora, déjenme volver a mi libro..." Mayura se sentó, volviendo a ser amistosa y genki (enérgica) como siempre.

Loki y Heimdall no apartaron su mirada de ella, por si volvía a gritarles. Todos seguían en shock, sin poder creer que Mayura pudiera ser tan madura y dominante, si bien seguía siendo tremendamente ingenua por decir que Loki y Heimdall no tenían una gran enemistad entre ellos...

"Yamato Nadeshiko es tan genial..." exclamó Freyr, totalmente impresionado.

Ni siquiera el aturdido Narugami entendía lo que pasaba y murmuró un silencioso "Gracias" a Mayura por tomar una especie de venganza por él, avergonzando a Loki y Heimdall.

Loki aclaró su garganta, tratando de recuperar su orgullo y reputación, diciendo: "Bien...volvamos a la fiesta de té..."

Heimdall sólo gruñó cuando todos volvieron a sus sillas. Parecía que todo había vuelto a su estado pacífico y normal, con las galletas de Yamino siendo cálidamente recibidas por todos, y con los dioses enfrascados en sus pequeñas conversaciones particulares. Mayura se sumergió completamente en el libro, leyendo todo sobre Heimdall, pero silenciosamente esta vez.

Otra vez, la paz fue quebrada por un alarido de "¡NOOOO!" Todos congelaron sus movimientos y giraron sus cabezas hacia la fuente del disturbio. Si...Mayura.

"¿Y ahora qué?" ladró Fenrir, exasperado

Mayura torció su cabeza y la sostuvo con sus manos, sollozando. "¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué cambió así?!" gimió incontrolablemente.

"Mayura¿qué ocurre?" Loki no sabía que decir

"Oei...¿Daidouji?" Narugami también estaba preocupado

"Es...¡No lo puedo creer! es...Heimdall...él...¡ahhh!" dijo Mayura, con voz ahogada y entre sollozos.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó ansiosamente Heimdall, totalmente extrañado e impactado.

Súbitamente, Mayura se enderezó en su silla, secando sus lágrimas, con una mirada de determinación en su cara "¡Hmph!¡De ninguna manera voy a llorar por un chico¡Me engañó! Este despreciable Heimdall..." apretó los dientes con indignación.

"¡¿EH?!" todos estaban sorprendidos. Un momento antes ella estaba alabando a Heimdall, y ahora lo azotaba sin piedad. ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

"¡¿Qué...?!" empezó Heimdall, queriendo saber por qué, pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa Mayura.

"Heimdall es un sucio y despreciable rastrero. ¡¡Es un HENTAI (pervertido)!!"

Heimdall estaba pasmado. Pestañeó. Y pestañeó. Y pestañeó. Su mente parecía no registrar nada.

"Pero, Mayura...¿por qué?" inquirió Loki, sin poder creer que Mayura cambiara tan rápido de actitud.

"¡Mira! En el libro dice que, con su poderoso oído, puede escuchar el césped creciendo desde la tierra y la lana saliendo del lomo de las ovejas...y con su vista puede ver a una distancia de 100 millas en cualquier dirección tanto de día como de noche. ¡¿Eso no prueba que es un HENTAI?! Y pretende ser honorable ¡Hipócrita!" Mayura le dio un puñetazo a la página con furia

Heimdall pestañeó «_¿A qué se refiere...?»_

Pero Loki fue quien preguntó. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Loki-kun¿no entiendes? Con su poderosa visión puede espiar a las mujeres cambiándose, o duchándose o haciendo cualquier otra cosa cuando él quiere. ¡Invade la privacidad de la gente! Sin mencionar que también oye muy bien...todo lo que sea guardar secretos o cosas privadas¡él puede escucharlo!" Mayura se detuvo abruptamente y quedó boquiabierta, con su mano en su boca. Bajó la voz a un susurro que difícilmente podía ser oído "¿Creen que me escuchó¡Oh, no!"

"Creo que te escuchó perfectamente...Mayura-san..." Heimdall se sacudió con ira. No podía controlar su temperamento, mientras le gruñía a Mayura: "¡Eso no prueba que sea un hentai¿Qué hay con que tenga una vista y un oído excelentes¡No los usa para esos fines bajos!"

Mayura estaba algo asustada con la actitud de Heimdall, pero continuó argumentando: "Pero se marchó cuando debía cumplir su deber, bajo el nombre Rig...¡y durmió con las esposas de otros hombres¿Qué tan despreciable es eso? Y esas parejas le ofrecían comida y alojamiento ¡Eran tan amables con él¿Así es como paga su generosidad? Y, además, lo hizo con el esposo durmiendo en la misma cama. ¡ASQUEROSO!"

Loki y Narugami contuvieron la risa al ver a Heimdall rojo como una remolacha, mientras Freyr lo miró con incredulidad, con una mirada que decía¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Nunca pensé que fueras así...´ Freya, Urd, Verdandi y Skuld miraron de reojo a Heimdall con recelo y asco, listas para matarlo si acaso las había espiado en el pasado.

"Yo...yo...no..." Heimdall se quedó sin palabras, tratando de defenderse, pero fallando.

Mayura continuó con su argumento: "Ya que escapó durante su trabajo de vigilancia, apuesto a que holgazaneaba de vez en cuando. Y durante ese tiempo, en lugar de vigilar si aparecían enemigos, como debía¡se dedicaba a espiar a las mujeres! Digamos que no lo hacía a propósito...digamos que planeaba mirar otra cosa, ya que su vista es tan buena, pero accidentalmente ve algo que no debería¡¡pero eso no significa que no sea culpable!! Sigue viendo algo privado...¡podría vendarse los ojos o algo así¡HENTAI!" Mayura parloteaba en ese momento.

"No...eso no es cierto...esperen...yo no..." tartamudeó débilmente Heimdall, tratando de hacer llegar sus palabras a Mayura, suplicándole para que parara.

"Y pensar que yo lo adoraba tanto hasta ahora. Ewww...retiro todas las cosas buenas que dije sobre él. Sólo es un pervertido que intenta parecer honorable...al menos, Jasshin Loki admite que es malvado, aceptando el nombre de Malvado dios de las travesuras´..." Sacudió su cabeza, algo verde y con náuseas. "No quiero hablar más de ese hentai...¡no quiero oír su nombre de nuevo! Necesito ir al baño..."

Y con eso, se fue, dejando atrás a dos entretenidos dioses (Loki y Narugami) que se partieron de risa inmediatamente, y al resto mirando a Heimdall con desdén.

"¡Espera¡No te vayas¡Te estoy diciendo que no soy así¡Espera!" Heimdall trató de llamar a Mayura, sin resultados. Necesitaba desesperadamente aclarar el malentendido, pero no sabía como, ya que la parte de él durmiendo con las esposas de otros era innegablemente verdadera «_¿Ese es el comportamiento de un hentai¿Soy un hentai¡NO¡Espera¡No lo soy _»

"Parece que tu reputación no es tan buena después de todo...Rig-kun..." Loki sonrió con satisfacción y rió de nuevo.

Heimdall miró ferozmente a Loki, pero estaba incapacitado para responderle. Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y maldijo por lo bajo, humillado, y aún con la cara roja.

No obstante, nadie podía decir exactamente si la cara carmesí de Heimdall se debía a la vergüenza, la deshonra, la ira o tal vez...

la culpa

Fin de la parte de Heimdall


End file.
